Hanabi's Saga
by Angel's Garden
Summary: Little Hanabi is now a teenager. no au slight Hanabi/Konohamaru


Hanabi's Saga

I stand by my father's side as he finally recognizes Hinata as the heiress of the Hyuga clan. I kept my face emotionless but on the inside I sighed with relief. No way in hell do I want to lead this robust clan and I know for a fact that only Nee-chan can only make them smile and turn this boring hell hole to something better. She deserves this chance to shine.

I see Hinata beam with pride, and from the corner of my eyes, I see father smile.

Father isn't what everyone makes him to be. He cares for his daughters and I'm not just saying this because he is my father but he really does.

Father never wanted me to become heiress of the clan, I always seen it in his eyes every time we train. I was never meant to lead the clan nor did I ever want to, but to keep me from getting the cage bird seal on my forehead, father kept things going.

His usual cold, calculating eyes are now filled with pride, that his oldest is the leader of the Hyuga clan. He dismisses us both and nee-chan and I go our separate ways. Both of us to our teammates. I look back at my oldest sister. We've never been equal, not even close.

She was always stronger than me. Every spar match we had, she let me win, I know she did because her training and our spars never added up.

I've watched Hinata from afar since we were little training her heart out. She spotted me but never said anything and continues fighting harsh and furiously on the training dummy but when we fought, she doesn't use her full strength or go all out on me. Still don't till this day.

Well, whatever her reasons are I could care less. I'm fifteen, a chunin, and on the market…until a certain dumbass take me off if he ever will! I walk around Konoha, observing how much my village changed. The once big torn down village is now bigger with better houses. Our compound got built quickly but the village took some years; it's understandable but it took too damn long in my opinion. Only eleven at the time, but I was still a shinobi, father could have let me fight and help.

But it's okay, I'm stronger and I can help protect my village now. I smile at the thought but quickly made it disappear off my face. I'm a Hyuga, can't show emotions, but my smile quickly returns because I don't give a damn about that.

As I walk towards training ground nine, I hear cat calls from stupid men around. My mood is going sour because of those Lowlifes! Just because I have a slightly above average body, men think they have the rights to whistle at me. If one talks or so help me god touch me, I'm gentle fisting their asses to the hospital! I suck in my breath to help calm down my nerves or else I'll get another scolding from father.

I finally get to the training ground, and don't see my teammates here. I am here early so I warm up and hear what our next mission is. Teammates, heh, I smile at the thought. This is new me to, I've only been on a team for six months but be around people other than the family is exciting…but it sucks since I barely know their names…hell, I barely recall most of my family member's name. I sit down under a tree and start mediating, and ten minutes later my team came.

Our team leader, Isamu, only gave us a brief on the mission, saying we'll be gone for two weeks, and we're leaving in one hour. I hurry my way home and grab my bag. Hinata-nee-chan told me to always have me an emergency bag read just in-case I'm late but I'm lazy and don't feel like packing, so this counts as in emergency. Grabbing a few personal items, I left my house walking slowly to the gate. There's no need to rush…especially if I can spot **him.**

And no, I do not mean Konohamaru. Been there done that. I had a little itty bitty crush on him but then realize that he likes Moegi, seeing that I see them together most of the time. Tch…dumbass. My new man is five or six years older than me and full of life.

Dark hair, tall, intellectual, and handsome; the way I like them. Sure my new man has a few quirks here and there but it's easy to get over them and besides, we'll make a beautiful couple. Me and Chouji Akimichi, the first man that shown me kindness and not interested in my body but me, as a human.

As I keep walking, I hear Konohamaru calling my name, telling me to wait. I turn around and he stops in front of me, trying to regain his breath. Wow, he must have been looking for me for some time but I'm worth it.

Konohamaru looks up at me beaming while I keep my face void of all emotion. I look down at him, waiting for his answer impatiently because I need to find my boo. Konohamaru pulls out two tickets to a new play that's coming out in three weeks and asked me if I wanted to go. If this was the old me, I would act like I didn't care and accept but I politely decline. Even though I should have scoff and said like I would ever go out with someone like you. Sounds bitchy but hey, he broke my heart when he chose Moegi over me when I asked him out to lunch.

I'm not falling for that sad face he's was putting on when I walked away. I'm grown, smart, and educated. Besides, Chouji is taking me to that play next week.

**This story goes out to Jamisa 27. She felt that there aren't enough Hanabi's stories and I don't either and I totally think she should be in the anime series more. Now going on to another note, I'm sorry you guys haven't heard from me in a long time and I have bad news…I'm deleting two of my stories to merge them and become one. In two weeks, they will be gone.**


End file.
